Behind those Lies
by xoxoKana-himExoxo
Summary: "I know you're already tired. Now, sleep, my princess." Itachi said. "I love you so much." The next scene was the sign which made him suffocated. Kana closed her eyes, as the finally drop of tear slid down to her cheek, and together with her hand which also slid away. Who will capture his heart the way she did? Will she be Haruno Sakura? I changed the rating guys. :) haha
1. Prologue-The End

Hello everyone! I'm back. I know I was so stupid to delete my two other stories, but for me that was the right thing to do. They share the same purpose, but for me it was kinda not so good. So, this story with a different purpose will surely work out. I promise I will finish this story no matter what happens because the moment my mind says I can't continue this story I will only remember the quotation I made for myself. Weird, right? Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews because those things can help me, too. Another thing is I know I can't update on a regular basis because there's school and everything, but I won't leave you hanging on.

Thank you so much! Now, on with the reading. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue-The End**_

_No, it can't be. This should not be the end. I never dreamed to have this situation. I never wished to see her in this situation. Please, don't._

"Just hold on, Kana." Itachi placed her in his arms as he tries to settle her down; her breaths were getting more rugged. She can hardly breathe because of that deep wound she has in her abdomen. A medic-ninja was trying his best to heal her and prolong her life, or else this would be the most tragic moment of their lives.

The most painful part has yet to come. Up to this point they have to pretend. They have to pretend that they were just teammates and nothing has been going on between them. Luckily, they were, and it wouldn't be doubtful if he was concerned to her. Unfortunately, he was troubled as her lover and not as her teammate. This was harder than what he had expected before this mission arrived. But he was an expert when it comes to this. He knows how to hide his real emotions, which he learned from being an ANBU, although the pain was killing him now. This would be the most painful panorama in his life. Seeing her in this moment while her uniform was soaked in blood would be more than enough to shatter his heart into pieces. He saw lots of deaths in his innocence, but this would be a different setting. He needs to be calm and panicking has no space in him right now. He has to be strong for Kana. He can't lose her right now, and that will never happen in the future.

The medic-nin continued curing her while she lays in Itachi's arms and breathing slowly just to ease some pain. Shisui, another member of their team, team one, stood beside them and confirmed that all their enemies were dead and took care of the rest, indicating their mission was a success, but seems like this was their first ever failure in a mission. Uchiha Itachi was their team captain and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and one of the infamous ninja who possesses the great power of the sharingan. Being the Anbu captain he was one of the respected ninja of the hokage. Team one itself has been known for its excellent mission works, having members like Uchiha Shisui, Sarutobi Kana, and Uchiha Itachi; hence people expect more to them, and they never fail. This mission supposedly was a piece of cake, but something happened along the way which brought them to this situation. Usually, they return to Konoha alive and well, and all they have to do is to replenish their lost chakra and rest. As this very moment, their world turned upside down, and he can see that the great Uchiha Itachi is facing the greatest battle in his life where his lover is in between life and death.

Shisui was the only one who knew their secret, not because he was their teammate; not also because he told him about that. Well, partly, because he forced him to tell the truth about his trending love life. Even though he already told him, it was unbelievable for his face still looked like _shit_ that time when he confessed about his ultimate secret. It wasn't that long when he had known about that. Their last mission was the key which opened his eyes that Uchiha Itachi is in love with their teammate and the granddaughter of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Kana. Well, they have to face all the storms and break all the walls just to fight for that forbidden relationship. Itachi is the obvious choice to be the clan head someday, but they all know that having a wife from the outside of the clan would be a no no. But he knows Itachi too well. He's the kind of man who gets what he wants and he's absolutely sure that Kana is the right woman to be called his wife someday, with or without the title, or even if they have to hide at the ends of the earth. He was really sure about his decision and his future that all Shisui can do is to support them both. After all, Kana was ideal just like Itachi, so they are really a perfect match; literally speaking.

They already invested time in that place that the purplish skies with tint of orange and red say that darkness will rule the night soon. Supposedly they were on their way back to the leaf village now, but because Kana was not yet in good health they have to stay there and wait until she's saved. It doesn't matter if they have to stay there for the hours of darkness as long as this would not be the end for the love they had fought for a long time. Her life depends on the medic-nin as of now. He can't fail of course.

As he was releasing chakra to fix her torn tissues in her abdomen and to regulate her blood flow, he noticed it was not working anymore. A little while, he saw that something was changing which leads to improvement, but his probabilities were wrong. Her condition is getting worse, and all he can do is to tell them what is happening before it's too late.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san, I-I…" it's like his words were blocked in his throat and can't get out, making him speechless and more nervous this time. What will they do? What will happen if they'll know that the princess' condition is getting worse? He doesn't know the exact words he will say so that they will understand him. For heaven's sake, she was their teammate, and if she'll die they will blame him because he was careless. The hokage will feel the same way, he thought.

Before anybody can react and let out even a single word from their mouths, Kana moaned as loud as she can because of too much pain she can feel. The sword was already gone, but it's like it's still penetrating deeper inside her. She did everything not to express this, but she can't take it any longer. The pain was already unbearable. It feels like she will be unconscious for the next second, or worse she can die. For her this was not the right time to complain. She had to be strong in order to live. She had to live because of love—because Itachi is doing the same. But how can she do that if all these things are uncontrollable? They can't stop destiny which holds life and death. As of the moment, she has to face something which is the hardest thing to admit; she has to accept that the end is getting closer and closer to her. She breathed deeper this time and tears rolled out from her heartbreaking eyes.

"Please Kana hold on!" Itachi tried to be still even up to this point, but seeing her acting this way and giving up were not a good idea. She can't give up now and leave them; not in this kind of situation. He had to do everything for her to live. She can't leave his heart in this kind of hell. He's not ready to lose her now. So, he already decided for the best. "Shisui, we have to report this immediately. We have to go back to Konoha now." His bitchness showed up again, but thank goodness it's for the better.

Shisui nodded and started packing their things up. The medic-nin helped him, as Itachi tried to settle things with Kana.

"Please, Itachi…leave me here…go back to Konoha…without me…" it was hard to say those words both physically and emotionally. It took her minutes before she managed to utter those words because of those shallow breaths, but it took her forever before she accepted that this can be her last farewell.

"I told you were going to make it. Please, don't leave us, Kana." Itachi held her hands, and If only he can kiss those right now, he already did. There are a lot of words that needs to be told, a lot of actions that needs to be done, but these people around make it more awkward for all of them. He looked at Shisui who understood his request and together with the medic-nin they were out of their sights.

This was the very moment he was asking for. They needed privacy in order to convey those things that were not expressed for the past three days. This time he can already say those words that he really meant; those words that were shouted in his mind, but his mouth didn't follow. "Don't leave me, please."

Crystalline droplets fell from her hazelnut eyes continuously. She can't do anything now. His angelic face miraculously removes all the pain temporarily. If only she can look at him until she's safe, then there would be no problem. Saying goodbye will never be an easy thing especially when someone has little time. She doesn't want to add up some pain from what he had already felt. But she had to let him feel the pain now rather than promise something that will never happen. She held his face and traces of blood ruined its innocence, and said the words which killed him right on the spot. "I'm sorry…I think this is it, Itachi…It's over…" she closed her eyes as tears continued running like the endless road he will face sooner. His eyes were planning to release tears as well, but he just let himself believe that the show was real.

"Enough, Kana. You're already the best actress. Let's go back to Konoha." Itachi carried her in his arms; his left arm supported her, while the other held her possessively towards his chest. For a while they spend the moment in that way, while his mind was in dilemma. His mentality can't stop deciding if what he was thinking was really the superior idea. He still wanted her comforts and that will never change, but what if he's being egotistical and possessive? He only wanted what's best for him and not for her, if that's the case. The battle for dominance already took place in his head, but the verdict was surprisingly uttered and that surprised her, but made her content. "I know you're already tired. Now, sleep, my princess."

She rested her head to his chest, then called him and whispered in his ear the sweetest words which he needed. Easy to say but hard to express, but for some occasions, easy to express but hard to say. "I love you so much." Her voice was so weak, but it was still as charming as before. She grinned at him; her hands smoothed over his cheeks, before reaching around his neck. The next scene was the sign which made him suffocated. She closed her eyes, as the finally drop of tear slid down to her cheek, and together with her hand which also slid away.

Itachi looked at her, thinking she obeyed him and just fell into a very deep slumber that nothing can wake her up from that sleep. That was the hardest decision in life, and that was the war in his mind a while ago. He gave her the best gift he can ever give to her. After all, death was the enemy and even the great Uchiha Itachi can't defeat it even with all of his techniques combined.

Even the sky cried, too, and it was pouring harder and harder. He knew that they were near, and in a glimpse Shisui was beside him, horrified with the scene.

"Itachi…"

"I know. I told her to do that, and she was stupid enough to obey me. Let's go back. The mission is over." He still had that sense of humor, believing it can hide his real feelings about the horrendous nightmare.

Shisui stretched his arms wide open, trying to help him recover from the nightmare he's facing."I know it's hard. I'll carry her until we arrive at Konoha."

"Just let me do the honor to carry the princess." He first looked at the medic-nin who's looking at them with confusion and sadness, then held her closer without giving him a hint of what was going really going on.

The roughness of the raindrops filled the aching silence of the place which made it more comfortable for their journey. They needed entertainment to replace the pain in their hearts. Shisui was glad; Kana was not the typical type who talks a lot. At least they wouldn't miss that. He only thought that she was just beside Itachi, enjoying her silence. Although he's worried that Itachi had a lot of memories that only the two of them knew, he was not even expressive. He was as hushed as before and of course, it was hard to read what he's thinking. For the first time in his existence, he was thankful he's not this man he used to envy.

* * *

He entrusted the mission to team one so it would be finished sooner, and no other people would be involved like innocent civilians. Probably if he gave this to other teams this would last two to four weeks before it can be completed. He just needs direct report from the mission that's why it was given to them. This was one of the easiest missions they had, compared to those involving s-ranked criminals.

Based on his estimations they intend to be back today, but since it was already nearing midnight he just thought something had delayed them. The rain might be the reason why as he can see it. He rotated his office chair and faced the windows and started looking outside like he was searching for something. It was foggy and it made the windows' glasses moist and fuzzy.

Now, he's getting more worried. He knew he don't have to, but the incident a while ago made his heart pound fast. He doesn't believe in bad signs and lucks. He only thought that the reason why her necklace fell was just an accident. Perhaps, he unknowingly hit the necklace and fell from his office desk, and that was the reason why it has some cracks in the pendant. That necklace was given by Kana's mother when she was younger. She used to leave that to him especially when in missions, thinking it might be lost or misplaced so that was the usual routine. She treasures the necklace so much for it symbolizes their relationship. Explaining to Kana is not a problem since she understands enough. But he still wishes to bring it to shops for fixing.

He continued looking outside; still waiting for a sign so the rain will stop pouring. He decided to open the windows to clear the muzzy view. Out of nowhere, someone knocked at the door, and the hokage, without bothering to face the doors, cleared his throat and said the usual words which the people from the other side expect.

He anticipated it was Itachi's team, but he sensed that there were no other people besides a single chakra signature already fluctuating. _Perhaps it's Kana._

The door fell open and a man named Uchiha Shisui stood in front of his office desk. The Hokage rotated his chair and faced him; his eyes full of perplexity. He needed answers for the questions in his mind that this man in front of him is the only one who's capable of answering.

"Hokage-sama." He bowed down his head in a rushed manner while hoping he can say everything properly and clearly.

The hokage waved his hand which says that he accepted his respect. He was rather curious to know how the mission turned out.

"Hokage-sama, Itachi asked me to report _everything_ to you. He's…he's doing a very important matter now." He can see that he believed him and was satisfied for his explanations.

"I see." He pretended he was nothing but satisfied to his answer. There's something wrong right now, which he still didn't knew. But he also has to let Shisui believe that he also believed to him. "Where is Kana?"

It's like he was in a hot seat right now. How can he say this? He's making a hard decision in choosing the right set of words he'll need to say so he can tell him the sad fate of his granddaughter.

"Shisui, I'm asking you. Where's Kana? Could you please tell me what happened?"

"I don't think I can still explain this well, master. Just come with me."

* * *

"Kana…"

Itachi recognized the broke voice of the hokage as he's getting nearer and neared to her corpse. It was already covered in white cloth when he and Shisui arrived. Shisui stayed beside Itachi and tapped his back, but there was no reaction. He still wears his stoic expression and killed all his emotions the moment they arrived in Konoha. He stood beside the Hokage and bowed down while avoiding to look at him as he pulled the white cloth just to see her.

"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama." The Anbu mask was not on his face, but he still wears the mask of an expressionless being, although he knows he can't hide his real feelings for a long time.

Instead of blaming his granddaughter's fate to those who where the reason why she was gone, there were no sign of tears, anger, hatred, or even vengeance seen in his eyes. All they can see was he's wearing the face of acceptance. He continued roaming his eyes as he appreciates her angelic figure, though there were traces of blood and wounds all over her. But he didn't mind about it. She was a real blessing to him, and that will remain forever. He turned to Itachi and chuckled with no insinuation of insult to him, and turned back to Kana's carcass and he laid his hand to touch her still smooth hair. "You don't have to be sorry, Itachi. This is her fate, and there's a purpose, which is the reason why this happened. Although I know we're grieving for her too soon departure, I'm still thankful she is my granddaughter. And I know you have wonderful memories, too. I know it will be also hard to find replacement to her. That means you can't have missions as a team as of now, until we found someone that can take her place." He looked at Itachi who didn't even realize what he had said, but he looked away before he got his point. This would be another story. "Well, I still want to give my sincerest gratitude for being part of her life, Itachi, Shisui. Even though you've been with each other for some time, you let her feel she's welcome. I saw the sparks of happiness in her eyes, and I know that her friends were the reason why."

"At least she won't suffer now. It broke our hearts when we saw her in pain." Shisui added.

The hokage took a deep breath, then continued. "I already want to hear your reports about the mission, but I understand that there are a lot of things that had happened today. It's already late too, so just take your rests and I'll summon you some other time."

Both of the guys bowed down their heads and took steps towards the door. Hiruzen remained beside Kana and also decided to give his final farewell—he covered her again with the white fabric and silently wiped his tears with his index finger. "Goodbye, Kana. Thank you for everything and I'm so sorry for not granting your desire although I know it was your heart's only wish."

* * *

He arrived at nearly four am, almost eight hours had passed since they moved out of that torment, but seems like his time was not moving. His time was moving so slowly that it was like Kana died in the past second, and the incident was as fresh as those blood stains in his uniform.

On the other hand, her life was gone too soon and it felt like he had known her for a while and fell in love with her; he had known that she felt the same way too; that they hid their relationship for years; that she died…and his heart withered as well.

She was so much to him—she was the reason why he loved and gave importance to his life. There were a lot of things that changed because of her. His life would have ended so soon and became a nightmare that will last a lifetime. But the most important reason that made him love her more was when he also loved and accepted him as who he was; and continued loving him as who he is.

Now that she's already gone, he doesn't know how to start again, and if he will still believe in that fairytale she always talks about. After all, she was the reason why he believed that those fantasies still exist. Why would he still deem in those things when his Juliet already left?

He spent more minutes while doing nothing but to sit beside his bed and act as if he's numb and foolish, while staring in no particular fixation. He's worse than a drunken man. The only difference was that he's not intoxicated with euphoria or anything about happiness. He was too stubborn to get up, take a shower, and get some rest. In the first place, he's not in the mood to get some sleep. Yes he was tired and his chakra is still fluctuating, as well as his eyes, but he doesn't mind. He was enjoying the silence so much he's already breaking inside; too much captivated by his dark room he didn't notice he's tears already slid down his cheeks. He didn't imagine it this way that falling in love for such an innocent young lady will have this kind of effect. Giving his heart for love without realizing what's on the other side of the wall; loving her to the fullest without expecting to pay in this kind of consequence—this was already his state right now. His suffering will last a lifetime; just like the consequence if the massacre would have been done by his own hands.

"Itachi, you're here."

He was too busy for his dramas he left himself off-guarded, so he was surprised when his door fell open and someone stood in the doorway. He first see the light that moment since his room was so dark, and his eyes were still adjusting so he can't see the details of the outside; only the form of his little brother.

Sasuke looked at him, his eyebrows met, while thinking about his brother's shape. He can see him clearly since he was sitting directly in front of the doorway, and the breaking dawn's light shone before him.

He clumsily fixed himself and stood up then he walked toward Sasuke's direction. He's not getting away with this. "Brother, don't you even know the word privacy?" he calmly said, thinking it was enough to cover up his 'weakened' state a while ago.

"Hey!" he started as counterpart for his words. "I was just passing by when I noticed your chakra signature. You were out for days, Itachi!"

"So you were saying you missed me." He teased.

"Of course not!" he hid his embarrassment which did not turn out so well. How unfortunate Itachi knew Sasuke that much. "I'll go now and I'm really sorry for interrupting!" he pushed his door forcefully which, gladly, didn't break and marched out of his sight; he recognized his footsteps which were becoming softer based on his distance. He assumed Sasuke is going to train since it's already early in the morning.

Thanks for that little entertainment, he released a little smirk on his face and this was the first incident which made him smile after this long and painful day. He decided to hear out the cry of his aching muscles which beg for a long hot bath, and a deep sleep that would take up even to a whole day if he would want to. Just like a snake that changes its skin, he threw his clothes which landed on the floor in a not organized manner, which is the real opposite of the great Uchiha Itachi, and that made him hear a metal chain hit the wooden tile of his room. Startled, he started picking up his clothes and decided to open the lights as well, so he can see his room clearly and he can find that thing as soon as possible.

If that was really a metal he assumed it is silvery so it's easier to look for it with his recently scrubbed wooden floor. He crawled down and tried to reach on the area with his hands. He looked like a blind because of his actions, trying to get to his way without seeing it at all. He doesn't know why he's acting this way just because of a metal chain, but for him, it felt like it has some significance. At last. He already found what he was looking for. His eyes could not believe with what they saw. Again, he examined that piece of metal which turned out to be a necklace—this was the necklace which he gave to his much-loved Kana. Surprised how it got in his room, he remembered their intimate scene hours ago; when he held her possessively in his arms; that would be her only chance to put the necklace into his weapon pouch. He was not stupid enough not to get a hint that that moment was the only time.

_But why, Kana? Why did you have to do this?_

He stumbled again on the floor, since his legs were not that strong to support him. This was more than the punishment he was expecting if he's _real_ nightmare happened. His hands were shaking and the necklace was still in his hand, and he tried to support his head with his other hand. This was the actual weakened state of Itachi, and this was the very first time he felt this way. He hated weaknesses for they hinder the strength of a being. Never did he expect to feel this way, and it is maybe because he was not ready to lose her at all.

* * *

Few days had passed ever since that misery happened. His life became forlorn; he was so ravenous for her beautiful face and sweet smiles. But indeed, today was a glorious day. Leaves were rustling; birds were tweedling; the soft blow of the wind was enough to sent shivers and the cool feeling. The sun's lovely rays showed already, since the past days were gloomy; just like on the day of Kana's funeral ceremony.

Also, few days had passed since the village bid their final goodbye to their beloved princess. That farewell was the beginning of a new chapter to his life—new schedule; new place to stay. He promised in front of her grave that he will visit her regularly. It's more of a commitment for him. Of course she did not responded, ironically speaking. It would be creepy if that happens. As usual, he would come secretly which made him look like a damn spy who would sneak in, just to be at her graveyard. He'll never know if someone like the Hokage is there so he really has to be super careful. He already learned a lesson because of his younger brother, and he was thankful for that. He always maintains his guard and doubles it the moment he plans in his mind that he's going. He already had three checks on his attendance, if he would have; being there for three straight days after the funeral was all he can be proud of, of course, he was never caught.

He bowed down his knees and pray for her lost soul, and as always, he still ask from above if he can be given another moment to spend with her. He was not contented in those midnight fantasies he spends with her when he's in dreamland. But if only, if only he can turn back the time, then he can save her from that suspicious unknown persona, and definitely, he will still enjoy her company up to the present.

After that silent moment he gets up again and decided to leave after a short while. He placed a flower, which caught his attention when he was on his way, adjacent to her grave. This was the second time he offered flowers to her—next to the one in her funeral.

Still, Itachi was really not that expressive, so he doesn't talk a lot, or even talk to her in this manner. After all, his message was already sent above, and even God knows the precise words he always wants to tell her. At least he already told her those set of words once, and that was not also expected, since he rarely express his affection by words. He only wanted her to feel it, and he never fail to let her feel how much he adores her, and how much he loves her.

Finally, he decided to leave by now for he will still train in his preffered training grounds, and one of their secret meeting places. He bowed down his knees again as the last part of his little ritual. He closed his eyes as his heart shouted 'I love you' which he is so certain she heard, when he felt a not so familiar chakra signature, but he knows he already dealt with this somewhere. Without bothering to know, he let it stay that way. Besides, the owner was not that strong and if he or she needs a fight, he won't even use his techniques because his modest weapons were already enough.

He stood up and turned away from Kana's grave which made him confirm who her other visitor was. A pink-haired kunoichi shyly stood distance from him. He knew it was one of his brother's teammate and they already went to the Uchiha Manor once, as he remembered it. He didn't mind though, nor did he even bother to greet her in view of the fact that he doesn't even know the young lady by her family name. So, he went pass her and walked away as if there was no one in that place besides him.

The young kunoichi looked at him as he walk pass her, while she froze to where she was standing. It was Sasuke's older brother, the infamous Uchiha Itachi, whose name is still popular even to normal civilians of the village. She was disappointed he didn't remember her, when she has been in their house often times, altough she saw him there once. But her mind reached the fact that he was indeed popular, but she was an ordinary girl who dreams to be known like he does, and when that happens not only Sasuke will bow down before her, but also his brother, and everyone else who belittles her. Sasuke will surely fall for her, too. But for now, she erased those things in her mind and realized that he really doesn't care at all, so she doesn't care either. She only waited to let him disappear in the woods, and that's where she will offer her little gift to a good friend.

* * *

That night also, Itachi decided to went to the roofs. There was no occasion; he just wants to appreciate the beautiful sight of the stars above because of the fine weather the day has. He sat there while his knees were bent towards his chest, and he embraced his legs while he raised his chin and stared at the shining and wonderful stars. He remembered her beautiful, innocent eyes which he used to see together with her pink and soft lips he would adore by looking and not by anything else. The position of the stars above made him imagine her picture.

He got the necklace from his pocket and held it in his hand tightly; the bewilderment was no longer there. He understood her desire for him. Although it was crazy to think that that was really what she means about it, there was no other interpretation. She wanted him to look for someone whom he will give the necklace to, as sign of his love for that someone. Yet, he still can't imagine himself desperately looking for someone to love just because he needed comfort for he was broken. That was definitely a terrible idea, and he was sure as well that Kana wouldn't want that. As he held the necklace which he positioned in front of him and close to his face, and the moon's light made the silver pendant stand out in the dark, he thought she was just there smiling at him. But he frowned the moment he thought of another idea which he is not ready to deal with yet.

_**Who will capture my heart the way you did, my princess?**_

* * *

Thank you for reading. :) I hope I can update soon. lol

reviews are very much appreciated. And really, I need reviews for motivation. So, please, please, please, don't forget to review. :DD

Anticipate for the next chapter because Itachi and Sakura will meet again. xD


	2. Hearts beat again

Yey! Another update. lol. I don't know what to say.

okay! here it goes! :DD

* * *

**Chapter 1-Hearts beat again**

* * *

His time started again. Although it feels like the second hand moves every after an hour; or winter was as long as spring, summer, and fall; or a year feels like tedious centuries, he was still thankful he endured everything. He knows he's better and he already learned a lot from the past six years, but moving on was still as hard as triumph.

Many things already happened which were out of the blue; many issues were already resolved. The Sandaime hokage talked to Itachi one time about something which disturbed both of them. Being unfair was all the hokage regretted ever since Kana beseeched him to accept her pleas and let her be blissful with the man she used to love. He felt sorry for what he had done, and because he hindered their relationship he let two hearts suffer, though their only fault was they learned how to love each other—that was not even counted as a mistake. He apologized to Itachi for acting that way, which Itachi understood, considering Kana is so dear to her family and someone like her is meant to be protected and loved. He forgave him, and both of them were certain that they made their beloved princess smile in the heavens.

But then, weeks after that momentous meeting, the hokage missed his granddaughter so much he already followed her in life after death. He died in a battle with his former student named Orochimaru the snake, during the Chuunin exam. Of course, related to that setting, Itachi didn't want to get all the glory and to admit to himself that the village owed him for what he had done. He became even more popular this time that his name was listed in every bingo book because of what he did, and the birth of his fan girls was extended to all Shinobi nations.

Konoha lost a great leader who served them for decades, and his loss affected the hidden leaf village. They needed someone to act as their head and someone who can guide them to a better living. That led to the search for the missing associate of the legendary Sannins, which consisted of Jiraiya, the late Orochimaru, and the perfect one to be called the Godaime hokage, Senju Tsunade. The blood of being a hokage ran through her veins, since she was the granddaughter of the first hokage of the village.

Tsunade was renowned as the best medical ninja, and her come back and existence in Konoha made medicine more effective. Ever since Tsunade ruled Konoha it was nothing but a peaceful and a prosperous village. She had ninjas to train so they can be medic-ninjas that can help the village someday, and someone stood out from this group of people. The name was Haruno Sakura and she was Tsunade's best student, whom later on, became her apprentice. They had trainings which gave Sakura motivation to become better for the people she loves. While she was in the assistance of Tsunade, things got more favorable for Sakura, and they were close enough that Tsunade was like a mother for her.

Some negative effects took place, too. Jiraiya knows Tsunade too well that he already said Sakura inherited her terrible tempers. But either side, Sakura became one of the strongest kunoichi of the village. Her prayers already had answers; her dreams are now real. She is already acknowledged by great Shinobi nations, and even though she's not as famous as the great Uchiha Itachi like what she used to want, at least where she stands right now is enough for him to notice how much she has improved. Also her other dream died years ago, when Sasuke and she agreed to bury that embarrassing past she made—Sakura was one of Sasuke's active fan girls. They already became best of friends together with Uzumaki Naruto, being one in a team with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei when all they started as genins. Their connections are settled and stabled up to the present and they were all contented for that.

But still, there's a simple problem that bothered almost everyone in the village. The search for the third member of Itachi's team, team one, is still ongoing. As if it's like a pageant, but seriously, they really need someone who can cope up with them. Ever since Kana died, many tried to be the member of the prestigious team, but all of them gave up and accepted the fact that they are not worthy to be one with the great Uchiha Itachi.

There are a lot of Shinobis who tried, but the problem is it's not their faults, but the team captain's looks and appeal. They both wanted to get a lady for their team, since Shisui's temper is getting worse whenever a Shinobi tried. They can't get too well, and Itachi didn't care at all. He only let them quarrel as if there's no tomorrow. On the other hand, the hitch in a kunoichi was that all the ladies in Konoha, either civilian or a ninja, were dying to chase the best heartthrob in town. Later that part, Itachi will ask Tsunade to choose someone who can cope up with their characters, and if it is possible, can get a Kunoichi who's not his fan, but they are really hopeless in that matter. Truly it is hard to manage an Uchiha, and in view of the fact that their team involved two Uchihas, no one can break her history record—Kana was the only one who knew how to handle their idiocy.

Now, here they are again inside the hokage's office, standing in front of the Godaime hokage, and talking about the same trouble all over again. Tsunade got headaches because of this, and only a bottle of sake can get her out of it.

"You both now why you're here again, right?" She placed her sake in the drawers and pointed them both. "You know, for the past years both of you are performing well in Anbu, but honestly, I'm getting sick of your problem! Just don't tell me you're choosy, or else…" She tapped the table and some papers fell of the desk, but none of them minded to pick those up.

Shisui cleared his throat, since he was planning to defend his side. He knew he was somewhat the reason why they can't be complete. "Hokage-sama, those people who tried are not worthy to be one of us. I just hope you can find someone like Kana, or better yet, someone who's close to being as skilled as her, and one more thing. We prefer kunoichi." He was so busy talking about his demands, and really enjoying as well, that he didn't notice the acts of those two other people inside this room. After his speech, he looked at the raging image of Tsunade, and realized it was too late to be sorry for what he just said. It was erased in his mind that she recently warned them not to be demanding, or else…

"Uchiha Shisui, I think you did forget what I said, hmm." His two eyes saw the way she tightened her fist, and he was not that stupid not to predict the next thing which will happen because of his forgetfulness. In no time her office desk will crash, but Itachi talked and saved his cousin from his soon sentence. He's certain Shisui is really thankful this time.

"Hokage-sama, we both know how skilful Kana is. She's one of the elite, and I would say I salute her for trying to manage things especially when Shisui is involved." His eyes took a glimpse of Shisui whose eyes were already sparkling, and he sensed that by now, he want to thank him for saving his life. He was still an idiot, though, because for Shisui, his sense of humor didn't make any sense. He followed his joke with seriousness for he remembered her again. They should not talk about her in this kind of comportment. It felt like they're disrespecting her, and the mere fact he's one of the 'they' he thought, he's included as well. He continued. "But this is not about kana anymore." Now, it is better to say that he doesn't want to admit that every time he hears her name, his heart is tortured.

"I got your point, Itachi. I don't feel the need to be urgent to this matter, but I will make sure I will look for someone," he looked at Shisui which made him go crazy, "who's capable of your requests. Anyway, I can feel that that someone is coming soon. After all, I don't want to see your faces again here in my office just because of this." She rubbed circles on her forehead and tried to control her temper or else, that 'or else' will really happen. Now, she wants to hold her dear bottle of sake."You're dismissed."

After bowing their heads Shisui quickly held the door, or his worst nightmare might kill him right on the spot. Since he was somewhat trembling, he can't open the door as expected although it's easy. He's not in his senses to do the simple task as quickly as possible. So, Itachi pushed him a little to the side and held the knob for him and of course, he opened them easily. His actions implicitly stated 'you idiot' to Shisui. When his eyes looked outside the hokage's office, he saw an unexpected face. It was the hokage's apprentice.

Sakura was out of breath as she stood outside her shishou's office, while realizing how late she was. The other day, Tsunade told her to meet with her and report how things were going in the hospital, and she also said that after their meeting she will also meet the infamous team one. Now, as Sakura can see it, Tsunade's meeting with the well-known team was already finished, and for sure, her shishou already cursed her under her breath. On the other hand, she was not surprised to see Itachi's perfect figure, and for that reason she greeted him perfectly while their eyes met—astonished onyx eyes as to weary emerald eyes.

Itachi pushed the entrance wide open, like being a gentleman for his brother's friend. He plans to let her enter first before they will get out and let them talk with their private matters.

That little show made something came into Tsunade's mind. It was a little brilliant idea, and instead of wasting her time scolding her dear apprentice just because she's late, she wants to maximize everything to fix everything, now that those people who were involved were already standing in front of her. After all, she's tired to see the Uchihas' annoying faces, and she's getting more stressed when they keep on talking about the missing teammate. It's like the search for their missing colleague is always number one in line, and it's like she considered this as the most problem of the problem. Ever since Kana died, it became a hot issue in the village to know who will take her place permanently. At the moment, that exasperating problem will be solved, and she plans to have a little celebration with two or three bottles of her most favorite sake.

Shisui, the scaredy cat, took a step towards the door before Itachi did, when Tsunade called them back. Itachi still held the knob, so he was responsible in closing the barrier for their short talk. They turned back to their preferred places—Shisui stood beside Itachi on his left side, while Sakura occupied his right part. All of them were still confused about what was going in her mind, but the prodigy had a hint of what she is supposed to do. If he's right, she wished to let Sakura try to be their third teammate. But it's not only him got Tsunade's idea. They symbolize different perspectives and emotions, while they share the common clue—this is about team one, and seems like Sakura is going to be involved.

Sakura became more and more nervous although she didn't have to. The atmosphere was getting warmer then hotter as she can feel it, but not because it was summer that moment. She can't breathe properly because she was so uneasy. She's suffocating as her heart beat faster than before. Although she can't really determine her real emotion, it was positive that it was not because of excitement. It was more of a paranoid expression because of the idea she thought her shishou had in mind. Tsunade will be the only one needed to confirm everything clearly. Prayers would be the most effective way to get out of this mess, but seems like her words jumped back the moment they reached the office ceiling. _No this can't be. _Tsunade looked at her with her eyes full of hope, and her soon to be words made her want to escape through the windows.

"Sakura, you owe me for being late today. You know how much I hate that kind of attitude."

"I'm so sorry, shishou. I recently finished my hospital shift a while ago because we had an urgent operation." She looked down as she said those words, while she wished to forget she was in that place with the great Uchiha Itachi. Yes, she's dying to meet someone as good as him, but not in this kind of manner. Embarrassment filled her whole being while she explained her side, and though they were not commenting, it felt like deep inside he was so disappointed to know her.

"Don't mind it this moment, my dear apprentice. For now, I'd rather say that you are the perfect one to be the third member of team one."

"Whaat?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs aggressively, and that made Shisui want to cover his ears if he didn't like damaged eardrums.

He tapped Itachi and his eyes seemed like whispering to him. Their eyes had connections and read each other's thoughts. Itachi exactly knew what he was talking about. He got Shisui's point and even though this is the very first time he met Sakura formally in this meeting, he already concluded that Sakura is the total opposite of Kana. But no matter what, they needed someone like Sakura. Besides she's already a medic ninja, he also heard the rumors that Sakura was now even greater than her teacher, which made him more interested to her skills. Having her would give great advantage because she's the best medic-ninja in the village as of now, and they would not need a medic-ninja, who's not their teammate, to accompany them in missions. He stayed calm and silent, but deep inside, he already approved.

Tsunade tried to insist her point. Seemed like Sakura forgot who she was. "Sakura, I am the hokage! You have to follow my orders!"

"But shishou, the hospital needs me more than they do. They are the best Anbu as far as I know!" Sakura defended her side.

Tsunade took a deep breath. There's no point in this quarrel. Whatever happens, she knew she can convince her but she had to find a way on how to let her agree with her plans. She looked around while trying to think of a way when she almost laughed because she forgot that the Anbu captain himself was standing in obverse of her. She pointed him out and said, "Now, tell us your ideas, Itachi. What do you think?"

Without much to say, he had to be direct to the point in order to put an end to this silly meeting. He precisely knew what he would say so he can induce her. "Be at the training grounds tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Don't be late."

"See?! Itachi already approved. Whether you want it, or you want it, you will try to be an Anbu under his care. Don't worry. I know you can do it. And about the hospital, Shizune can handle it."

Sakura knew she can't do anything now, and in a hopeless manner she nodded, and just hoped that Kami may bless her in this game she will soon play. It seems like tomorrow is the start of her Calvary.

After seeing her apprentice's reaction, which Tsunade already expected, she released a smirk on her lips, and Sakura was certainly annoyed by her actions. On the other hand, directly to the point she only said "You're dismissed", because she's really, really tired form looking at their irritating figures. In a glimpse they were out, and she was really excited to get her sake in the compartment of her desk. At last, she's free to do whatever she wanted.

Sakura planned to see her friends the moment she went out of that pressuring office, and now she's running to escape this never-ending hallway. The stress she can feel appeared to be more than those stresses as an aspiring medical ninja. Tsunade expected more from her when she agreed to choose her to be a member of the most prestigious team, and she also knew she can't fail or else many will be disappointed to her. As a result, the reputation she had worked hard for will be nothing but disarray. She really needed her friends, Naruto and Sasuke, and maybe Kakashi sensei for his advices. Where to meet them is not a problem. All of them knew that the best place to meet each other was at Ichiraku's ramen shop, and that's where she was heading right at that very moment.

It was already nearing noontime and the summer heat was absolutely scorching hot. The heat penetrated in her skin and felt like all her body fluids evaporated, but in reality, she was perspiring so much. She was already at the busy streets of Konoha and few more blocks to go she will soon see the ramen shop. She's late for their regular lunch meetings but she didn't mind, considering their sensei will be there after an hour or two and will reason out that he was lost like what he used to say. She continued running as she doubled her speed, but as she was thinking about her training with those two Uchihas the day after, She can't avoid to be nervous and showed her stress in her dull emerald eyes. Many things bothered her now, like those things in the hospital, and now the Anbu. She was busy thinking about how wretched she was that when she arrived at the place, she didn't look good and lively, like how she used to be, which surprised her former teammates and present best friends, and made them raise their eyebrows. She didn't care at all again and just sat in between them. Before she can even greet her friends even in a willful manner, Naruto neared his face to hers and examined her expressions.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" He continued roaming his eyes to her figure, and he was not contented with that, so he stood up and turned around her while still looking curiously, and as if he will know what was wrong with her.

She buried her face on the table stubbornly then sighed."Tsunade-shishou appointed me to become a member of team one."

"You mean my brother's team?" Sasuke's eyes opened widely which looked like he can't believe what she said. His brother's team was one of the most respected Anbu team, and the fact that his brother was there made it more popular. He remembered that time when he asked him why they can't be complete. Itachi reasoned out that they really prefer Kunoichi because of Shisui's attitude.

"Oh teme! You mean your amazing handsome brother will handle Sakura?" The adjectives were like pointed swords which he tried to stab to Sasuke. He thought it would really offend him with those as an insult, but it turned out to be nonsense, useless attempt.

"Were you happy with that, dobe? Don' you know that Itachi's team is one of the most known team not only in Konoha?" After saying those things, Naruto looked like as if his mind can't reach those kinds of altitudes so Sasuke just continued, with an evil grin on his face."Oh don't bother, dobe. You won't understand."

"Of course I know Sakura-chan's situation! I'm not that stupid. That means she will have less time with us." He frowned.

"It's not just that, dobe. Itachi won't go easy on her just because she's my friend. Missions and ninja things are different from his family and loved ones. That's how he thinks."

Sasuke's words made an effect to Sakura. He's absolutely right. Sasuke knew more about Itachi, considering he was his brother. She had to listen to his advices if she didn't want to be embarrassed with his brother. And certainly, his warnings are right. She knew how Itachi trained his brother, and Sasuke was not a little child anymore. He trained him like there's no more tomorrow, or as if the war was held often. He's not going easy with him. How much more with her? She can't be the reason why team one's reputation be ruined, and most likely, she didn't want to be a burden to their team. So, it's like she was lively again, which made her place her arms to Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders and surprised them again. Her mood swings are really fast as they thought. A while ago was the total opposite of what she was now, because at this moment she had full of determination. She smiled at them, and said, "I will do my best, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. I promise—"

"I'm sorry, I was lost." All of the three looked behind them and saw the most irritating face they encountered that day. Yeah right. It was their stupid sensei. He's late as always.

* * *

Don't forget to leave your review. :D Thanks!


	3. Team one's blossom

****enjoy. :D

* * *

**Team one's blossom**

* * *

It just can't get out of her head. She'd been thinking before she slept that night, and now, it made her awake. Incomplete hours of sleep might be the reason why she will fail when she meet her new teammates.

She tossed the sheets and freed her body, the summer ambiance made her feel the heat caress her bare shoulders. She flipped sideways to the right and gazed at the small, thin drawers cornered by the wall. _Damn_. It was just three-thirty in the morning. Still too early to prepare.

Without knowing how to start the day, out of nowhere, she thought about the worthwhile conversation Sasuke offered to her yesterday. It was a nice talk. It gave her some hint about her new team captain, and it helped to balance her impressions about him.

Sasuke already told her everything about his brother, and she was enlightened by that information. Now she knew that Itachi was the perfect brother according to Sasuke, although it was not conveyed well. Sasuke described him to be a protective one when he was younger, and up to the present he still acts that way when Sasuke is involved. He was the loving brother, and he always does what's best for everyone.

What Sasuke said was the proof that Uchihas are really not expressive and they were really having a hard time to show their emotions towards people. Somebody told her those things before; somebody who was close to Uchihas. And now Sasuke seconded the motion.

Sakura grinned. At last he was not that harsh as she had expected.

She stretched out and got up from her bed, and walked to the corner where her large mirror stood up; the lights from the moon went in beams through her windows which were responsible for the silvery effects of the mirror.

She took a deep breath and gazed at her reflection. She didn't care about her looks; her messy hair looked murky cherries. Her vibrant eyes showed the fire reverberated from her soul. That fire scattered fast, lighting her whole being. She was getting thrilled.

"Today is going to be a different day, Haruno Sakura. You can do it."

* * *

"Whoa."

Her eyes widened at the spectacular view. This place didn't look like a training ground for her. Yes, this was a large clearing, probably the largest she saw, but the perfect panorama which captivated her eyes seemed like the setting in a fairytale she used to dream when she was just a little girl.

The enormous clearing stood out in fresh green; the land was cut by a small lake which was surrounded with thin, long trees. Efflorescences were scattered everywhere. The blooms faced towards east where the sun was rising and were looking forward to meet the warm rays of the sun. The crystal clear waters became visibly silver to blue as the sun's short rays were waking up the peaceful place; the little amount of light hit the surface of the waters.

Why would they choose this kind of place, that in her knowledge, some properties were destroyed during trainings? And the fact that they were elite Anbu didn't help to convince her that this place was their training ground. She looked at the vicinity. There were no sign of dust from their Shinobi sandals; no kunai or shuriken marks on a tree; in reality, no sign of training in this place. She doubted that this was the right station.

Yet, she was certain that this was the training ground east of the outskirts of the village.

She would love to stare at the magnificent view as she settled under the largest tree in the area. When her back touched the cold trunk of the tree, her muscles reacted violently while realizing she lacked sleep. She let the invisible wind help for her free fall and she was glued down to the moist ground; her arms and feet were positioned wide open, her figure forming an x. How she loved the cool feeling of the grass beneath her, though the scent somewhat nettled her nose. This was truly a paradise.

"Haruno Sakura."

The moment she heard those words she clumsily stood up and stumbled against the tree. Probably, she looked like a small fry; add up that blushing face of hers.

Itachi settled meters away from her. He didn't even bother to look at her. Candidly, his eyes were shut when he uttered her name. He sat there as if he was alone in that so-called paradise while enjoying the serenity by himself.

_That's it._ That exact action was the reason why she hated this man. He didn't know how to interact with others, and likely, didn't care to others' feelings. She disbelieved as well if he really knew she was there. If he didn't mouth her name, then it was hard to believe that.

For five minutes they stayed there in awkward silence, while realizing it was a minute before six and their other teammate had not arrived yet. The two of them sat on their own preferred places yet the deafening muteness hurt their ears. Seemed like they were having a contest—whoever talked first will be dead in the next second.

"Hey! Anybody here? I guess I'm the first one to arrive." Shisui said proudly. He stood there akimbo, his eyes placed on Itachi, but he also turned to Sakura.

"Where have you been, Shisui? And why are you late?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked sharply at him.

"For your information, I am not late. It's a minute before six."

Defeated, Itachi knew how to let him feel the guilt. "Look, she was the first one to arrive. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Shisui waved his hand at the pink-haired woman with his warm welcoming smile. He doubted Itachi did that. "Come closer, Sakura."

She nodded and in a jiffy she was beside them.

They sat and formed a little circle of three. Shisui meant it. He had to let them stay in Itachi's preferred place, because ever since their former teammate died he avoided that place where the large tree stood out.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Since this is our very first meeting as a team with you, Haruno, I would rather be pleased to discuss about my rules in this team."

"Hai, Uchiha-taichou."

Itachi wrinkled his forehead, as if to signal disapproval. "It's way too formal. I prefer to be called Itachi, as I will call you Sakura if you don't mind. Superiority in this team is not considered much for I know that we, Shinobis, are very much equal. My task is to be the captain of this team, but superiority ends with that, if you know what I mean."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She can't believe it. His words were too good to be true. His humility stood out although she knew that she was million miles away to this man. She admired his respect; his tender words melted her heart. At least to this man, they were leveled, and at least he was not a coldhearted one.

"Hey Sakura! Just don't believe what he's saying. Itachi is stupid sometimes. Don't be pressured." Shisui jested.

Itachi just rolled his eyes then continued his paused speech. "As I was saying I have rules in this team. Two simple rules actually. I'm glad you managed to do the first one, _Sakura_."

Her cheeks were crimsoned. There's something different whenever he say her name. His voice was husky and soft, and she noticed that his tone was like gratifying. She was not certain, though, but really there's something. Or maybe, she was just overwhelmed that he knew her and praised her twice.

"The second rule is—"

"Don't let your guard down. That's it, Sakura. Can you tell us about yourself?" Shisui received an evil glare from Itachi for disrespecting him. He only laughed hard and tapped Itachi's shoulders thinking it was enough to let him feel calm after what he did. Shisui looked at Sakura, another warm welcoming smile was set to her.

She wanted to look away because Shisui was giving her a weird look, or maybe, it was only a wrong idea. Thinking that way, she blushed again and it was obvious she didn't want to tell things about herself, especially her past. It would be embarrassing to tell how she was bullied as a child because of her large forehead. She smiled shyly and looked down to the green grounds, when Itachi' eyes widened as if he recalled something.

Flashbacks went to his mind so fast, as the time went back to the past. He was brought to the time when he was in front of his beloved's burial ground when he sensed a faint chakra signature of no other than their new teammate, Haruno Sakura. As he was reminiscing the scene when Sakura smiled shyly at them, like what she did six years ago, a question was formed in his mind. He wanted to ask her how they met or what Kana's significance was to Sakura. Surely, Kana didn't tell him that. "Wait, Sakura. Aren't you the one who was the other visitor of Sarutobi Kana three days after her funeral? What was your intention?"

"I didn't know you still remember that, Uchi—Itachi." She corrected herself. She didn't expect that saying his name will be as hard as this. "Uh, she had a great influence to me. I used to admire her, and I'm lying if I would say that I don't admire her until now. Uhmm…I met her when I was twelve…"

_The sun was already setting. The crimson skies kissed the heavens; the touch of purple made the skies perfect. The cool crisps of air tickled her. Her bubble gum hair flawlessly followed the wind's direction._

_She sat in a wooden bench while she felt the serenity by herself. She was alone, so today was the perfect time to enjoy her own company. She raised her chin and observed the sky above. She wanted an answer. She wanted to know everything about her real self—she was a weakling, she blamed herself._

_Crystal droplets fell from her eyes as she looked down and faced the ground. She placed her hands above her lap like a behaved child. She held her dress tightly which looked like the cloth won't withstand the pressure. Her tears soaked her red qipao dress. She envied her tears. At least her dress caught them; unlike her. Sasuke will never catch her falling heart._

_She was crying hard like a naïve girl mourning for the loss of her only hope. She was releasing sadness because this was something she didn't deserve. She can't get what she wanted unless she became the perfect one for the love of her life. Yes, she was crying because she was weak, and for that reason, Sasuke got rid of her._

_While enjoying that relaxing moment, a young woman deeply smelled nature's sweetest perfume. The windy day made her fell a little bit chilly, nonetheless, this kind of weather was her most preferred of all. She loved the way her spiral-curled dark brown hair move and tossed in different angles; she chuckled sweetly when her dress raised a little and formed a shape of an umbrella; she kissed the earth's sweet breath and it tasted like heaven's wine; she dearly loved everything around her. The song of the birds was so pleasing although she knew they were chirping plainly. She heard them sobbing, too. Wait. She paused her daydreaming. 'Do birds knew how to cry?' she looked around and saw behind her a cute little pink-haired girl sitting alone in one of the wooden benches. She can hear her, and the way she sounded broke her heart. She walked quietly towards her, hoping she will not ruin her moment of silence. She sat beside her and combed her bubble gum hair with her pale fingers._

_Sakura looked at the familiar face beside her; a confused look was thrown by her swollen eyes. She was sure she met the lady before, but her mind was flooded with Sasuke's memories so before she can think of the lady's mysterious identity, she wept again._

_She smoothed her back with her tender-loving hand, "Why are you crying? You know, you can tell me anything. You can trust me." Her thin pinkish lips formed a friendly smile which surely made Sakura comfortable. She had a great feeling that this lady, no matter who she was, was an angel._

_Sakura inhaled as deep as she can. She faced the fresh green grounds once more; her eyes watched her feet as they swung. "…Sasuke…" tears started to rule her eyes once again._

"_Do you like him?"_

_Her eyes widen in disbelief."H-how?"_

_She swept away the little girl's tears with her thumb as she caressed her perfect face. "Sasuke is like that. I believe ninety nine percent of Uchiha crowd have that kind of attitude. It's normal. Don't be afraid. I also have a special friend who's an Uchiha. Uchihas are not expressive at all, but I assure you that they have a caring heart." She tapped her shoulders and grimaced at her._

_Her big green eyes grabbed a little size because of the astonishing personality she had. She saluted her for she is an amazing person because she managed to handle a stupid Uchiha._

_The brown haired lady grinned widely. She was glad she shared her knowledge she had about the Uchihas. She helped the young girl four years her junior. "Stop crying, Sakura." _

_Sakura's eyes widened again. How come she knew her name without saying anything? "How did you know me?"_

_Her high pitched chuckle sounded like bells ringing. She neared her face to hers; her light-toned hands held Sakura's face; her golden eyes stared at her shocked image. "I know everything about our beloved village even the opposite side of what we used to see." She released her hold and stared blankly above as she fixed her curly hair back in place. "By the way, I'm Kana."_

_Sakura turned to her again. She can't believe it. The lady sitting beside her was no other than the Sandaime hokage's granddaughter, Sarutobi Kana. She was indeed popular and people said she's one of a kind. She was really dying to meet her, and she can't believe that she was the one comforting her in this moment of pain and sorrow._

_Kana reached for Sakura's hand and held them while trying to show her comfort once again. She knew how to handle her pain based on experience, and she knew the exact words to tell just to make her feel that she was a real treasure. "You're beautiful, Sakura. Those tears will make you strong, but don't cry to the fullest unless it is necessary. Try to overcome your fears. Try to tell him about how you feel for him. He will understand you for sure, but don't expect. Let fate decide so you won't be frustrated." She kissed her forehead and turned away, leaving her words of wisdom to the young girl. _

_Sakura's heart was opened to reality. She wiped those traces of tears in her eyes. She stood up and fixed her dress. She felt life; she was alive now. Thanks to Kana-hime. Importance—she was important; a real treasure as she said. _

Shisui nudged Itachi's elbow, of course, without Sakura noticing. That will be a great mess for him. For sure, he knew what Shisui was telling him. He was right. Even he was amazed with Sakura and Kana's first encounter. Those things were the reason why he loved her most. After all, who would not love someone like her? Sakura confessed she admired her as well.

_What a brilliant idea! Ha-ha,_ Shisui thought. He looked like he was going to laugh so hard. By the way, Itachi noticed his acts. Too bad.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I really hate you, Itachi." He slightly pouted his lips timidly."I was going to tease Sakura with your little brother."

"Hey! I heard you! Don't you ever dare do that, Shisui-san." She turned her head back just to hide her crimsoned cheeks. She turned to them again the moment she felt her blood acted normal again, and not in a rushed manner. "Sasuke and I are best of friends. We already buried that embarrassing past." _phew._ She thanked the heavens for she controlled her tempers. The promise was she will never scare them away because of her fists, although she knew that her taichou will not mind her threats.

Itachi had a lot of things in his mind regarding their new teammate Haruno Sakura, but he knew someone who can clear his mind and make things clear about her. Sasuke was his brother and her best friend. He may not need Sakura to know more things about her. He can _investigate _her. He was capable of doing so. After all, he was an ANBU captain. It would be a duck soup for him.

Realizing they already stared there for more than an hour, yet the only thing they did was to tell their childhood stories to one another, Itachi decided to continue things the next day and start their trainings officially. "Our training will start tomorrow. Same time, same place." He said in a monotonic manner.

Sakura gulped dryly; it felt like her saliva was stocked in her throat. She will need to be ready both physically and emotionally. Tomorrow she will see Konoha's strongest ninja, the great Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"I'm home, okaa-san." He muttered softly. He found his dear mother already in the Kitchen, though he was surprised when he saw Sasuke sitting there while his chin propped on his hand and elbow on top of their dining table. He sat beside him and poked his forehead. He got used to Itachi's actions. Of course, in his everyday life, his day is not complete when his elder brother did not do it.

"I'm going to ask few questions about Sakura. Would you mind?" Itachi asked, but no matter what, he knew that Sasuke will grant his request.

"What about her, aniki?"

"She told a story about her past. She met Kana that time. She said she was crying because of _you_." He made a pestiferous face expression. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and acted as if nothing was told.

Their mother turned to them, forgetting she was cooking that time, when she heard her sons talk about her beloved Sakura. "Oh, dear Sakura-chan. What did you do, Sasuke-chan?" She gave a bewildered look.

Sasuke swore he will kill Itachi later, his deadly glare told him so. Itachi only chortled a bit.

"Nevermind, okaa-san. Sakura said it was part of growing up. She also admitted that she liked our dear little Sasuke when they were still genins."

"Whaat?!" He panicked.

"Is that true, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto's motherly voice and his brother's stupidity made him want to sink into their wooden floor.

Annoyed, he sent another irksome glare to his annoying brother. _but…_"Why are you so interested to her, aniki?"

"Simple, otouto. You are involved."

He was mentally shaken. It hit his brain. _What a dumb brother Itachi is._

Itachi laughed hard. Who would not react that way when you see your brother panicking because of a lady? Well, he can relate as well. Kana made him crazier.

* * *

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the super late update. I got busy because of my three-day straight song performances. Last week I practiced for another song (If you know on my own of Les miserables ^_^). And it was a great challenge. I had asthma the day before my performance, but I really thank God for helping me sing my best. And my mom was so proud of me. :DD

Reviews are really much appreciated. I will be very happy for your reviews. That would be the most wonderful gift for Christmas. :P ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! (How's the Spanish? xD)


End file.
